


Phil is a Math Teacher

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Almost-Smut, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil decide to stay in for Halloween and watch a movie, but Dan's too distracted by Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil is a Math Teacher

Dan looked in the mirror to make sure that his costume looked fine. Phil had somehow convinced him to dress up as Harry Potter, and had even drawn a lightning bolt on his forehead. “Stupid little Phil kisses.” Dan mumbled, adjusting the circular glasses on his face.

“If you don’t want anymore that’s fine with me.” Dan jumped slightly when Phil was suddenly behind him. Dan turned around, having yet to see Phil’s costume and raised an eyebrow.

“What are you?” Dan asked. Phil was wearing a white button-down shirt, a black tie, and slacks. The first three buttons were undone, and Phil’’s sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. Dan swallowed, looking up at Phil’s face. He was wearing his glasses too. Dan kept silent.

“I’m a math teacher.” Phil said happily, though his eyes sparkled with mischief. Dan knew that look. He was looking forward to tonight, whatever that would hold.

“We don’t even get any trick-or-treaters. The only reason we really dress up is for the radio show, and that’s not ‘til Sunday. It’s only Thursday, Phil.” Dan whined, crossing his arms.

“But it’s Halloween. We have to dress up. It’s the spirit!” Phil beamed at Dan and left the bathroom. Dan hated to admit it, but Phil’s enthusiasm was contagious, and Dan felt himself smile in spite of himself.

Dan followed Phil into the lounge, where Phil had bought just one bag of candy, incase they did get a few trick-or-treaters. Phil was laying on the sofa, with one elbow propping his head up, looking far sexier than he had the right to, and it came to Dan that Phil might have been doing that on purpose.

“Come watch this movie with me Dan.”

Dan walked over to the sofa and sat down by Phil’s legs, since Phil hadn’t moved. Dan eyed Phil, waiting for him to make a move or something, but Phil did nothing. Which Dan was slightly put off about, since that “costume” looked really good on Phil.

“I’m going to go make some popcorn. Do you want some?”

They were thirty minutes into the movie and Dan really had no idea what was going on. He had tried to focus on the movie, but after five minutes of being unable to focus with Phil there, he gave up and settled for trying to discreetly look at Phil. Phil’s eyes hadn’t moved from the screen the entire time, and Dan was starting to get annoyed.

“What? Oh yeah, sure. I’ll take some popcorn.”

Phil got up to make the popcorn, and Dan silently congratulated the pants on how well they looked on Phil’s backside. Dan allowed his thoughts to drift off, and by the time Phil got back a few minutes later, he had thought of plenty of things he would like Phil to teach him.

Phil sat beside Dan this time, touching him but not leaning into him. The tease. Dan was sure Phil knew exactly what he was doing, and it was only making Dan more frustrated.

“Phil.” Dan said, not even bothering to pretend he was watching the movie anymore. Phil said nothing. He kept his eyes trained on the television and brought popcorn to his lips, chewing slowly.

“Phil.” Dan sighed. When Phil still didn’t say anything Dan sighed again and stood up, crossing his arms. Phil looked up at him, his face completely innocent. Dan knew that look, and he knew that Phil knew he knew too.

“Sit back down, Dan.” The authority in Phil’s voice surprised Dan, and wordlessly he sat back down on the couch, shifting uncomfortably. As much as it had surprised him, it had also turned him on.

Dan took some popcorn, still focusing on Phil. Just what was Phil up to? When the movie was over, which Dan knew absolutely nothing about, Phil told him to stay put and went to go wash the popcorn bowl. Dan stayed where he was, only watching Phil leave.

When Phil had been gone longer than two minutes, Dan shifted, wondering what was taking him so long. When Phil did come back, there were four buttons undone, and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. Fuck. Dan thought, shifting again. Phil nearly strutted over to him and swung his legs over Dan, straddling him on the sofa.

“I know you weren’t even paying attention to that movie, Dan.” Phil breathed into Dan’s ear. Dan shivered in response. “You probably can’t even tell me the main character’s name.” Phil moved quickly to undo Dan’s tie, leaving it wrapped around his neck. Without warning Phil ground his hips into Dan’s, and Dan let out a moan before he could stop himself.

“You’ve been a good boy, Danny.” Phil told him with a light nip to the ear. Phil rolled his hips again, and Dan moaned again. “But I’m pretty sure this isn’t your wand.” As Dan came to the realization that Phil was essentially giving him a lap dance, he blushed, though he wasn’t protesting.

“It’s a good thing I’m a math teacher tonight, so I can tell you this,” Phil kissed Dan harshly on the lips before he brought his mouth next to Dan’s ear again and whispered, “there is a one hundred percent probability that I’m going to fuck you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's nowhere near Halloween, but it just kind of came to me so I rolled with it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
